


future's coming much too slow

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [39]
Category: Hockey RPF, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Kagome Never Goes Back, Mother-Son Relationship, Ottawa Senators, Shippo is EK, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erik,” coach calls out.  “You didn’t fill these forms out correctly.”</p><p>Shippo looks down at the forms, sees the sticky-note arrows pointing at the blocks where his mother’s name was supposed to go.  </p><p>He hands the forms back to coach and says, “I’m still looking for her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Peace of Mind" by Boston  
> \--Diverges from Inuyasha canon with Kagome not going back to the past.  
> \--Thanks to Lyssie for letting me rant in her direction about this. I appreciate you, boo <3

-z-

 

“Erik,” coach calls out, catching up with Shippo just before he left the locker room.  “You didn’t fill these forms out correctly.”

Shippo looks down at the forms he had had to fill out for his professional tryout, sees the sticky-note arrows pointing at the blocks where his mother’s name was supposed to go (for father, he had just written ‘deceased’). 

He hands the forms back to coach and says, “I’m still looking for her.”

 

-x-

 

Shippo gets the call that he’s been waiting for for centuries three years after the Senators gleefully offered him a contract.

“Sir, we found her.”

Then he’s on the next flight to Japan

 

-

 

He’s always carefully avoided Higurashi Shrine, knew that if he went once he may never have left.  And when his chauffer stops and opens his door, Shippo hesitates.

“Sir?” the chauffer prompts – he was an older human named Dai; Shippo had come across him as a young boy, starving and alone, and had taken him in.  Dai was the one who had been leading the search for Kagome and he’d been the one to call Shippo once she had been found.

“I’m fine,” Shippo says, forcing himself out of the car – standing smoothly as he buttoned his suit coat before he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

-

 

“Good afternoon, sir,” Kagome says, stopping her sweeping when she sees Shippo coming up the stairs of the shrine, she has crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth.

All of a sudden, Shippo is a kit again.  He tries to talk, but the words aren’t coming – tears are burning hot in his eyes and he’s finally, _finally_ able to choke out: “ _Kagome_.”

Her eyes go wide at the sound of his voice – and he knows then that she recognizes him.  She screams, “Shippo!” and then she’s pulling him tightly to her. 

 

-

 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Kagome says.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here, mama,” he says.

(She had nearly crashed her bike the first time he had called her that, had said, “Shippo, look—” and he had cut her off with a soft smile and tight hug – and they had just held each other for a few moments, ignored the way Inuyasha yelled at them from further up the road.)

“You’re here now,” she says, brushing a stray hair off his forehead.  And not for the first time, Shippo wishes he was still small enough to curl underneath her chin, still small enough that she could hide him away from the world.

They talk long into the night and Shippo tells her about Sango and Miroku’s children and grandchildren, how Miroku outlived Sango by only a few days before following her into death; how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru learned to tolerate each other for the sake of Shippo and Rin’s friendship; how Koga had been killed not long after the advent of the gun, but Sesshomaru was likely still around Japan.

He tells her about traveling to America and Russia before settling in Sweden – how he had fallen in love with the people there and their culture and their language.  He talks about hockey, explains the rules and the game and how he worked his way up through the leagues before a scout from Ottawa encouraged him to try out for the Senators.

“I’m so proud of you, Shippo,” Kagome says, holding his hand tightly with both of her own – just the way she used to when he was still young, showing off his transformations or a new toy he’d made.  And even after 500 years, the feeling he gets from hearing those words from her was indescribable.

 

-

 

“Take some time off from the shrine,” Shippo says.  “I have some people I want you meet.”

And just like so long ago, Kagome smiles her indulgent smile and says, “Okay, Shippo.”

 

-x-

 

“Coach?”

“Hey, Erik,” Coach says, looking up from his paperwork.  “What’s up?”

Shippo steps further into the office, Kagome just behind him.  He smiles and says, “I need to fix some paperwork.”

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo coming to terms with Kagome's absence.

-z-

 

He worries sometimes that he’ll forget her face, what she sounds like – so the image of Kagome was his most perfect transformation.  In the years after she went home, it was also his most common – when he was alone and his heart ached with missing her so much.

He had been angry first, had wanted to know why she hadn’t come back for him – feeling like he had been orphaned twice.

“I know she misses you as much as you miss her,” Sango says.

“I know,” Shippo says, crossing his arms.

(Eventually, the loss of Kagome becomes easier to bear – but he makes sure to never forget how much he loved her.)

 

-z-

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't fit with the first chapter, but I still liked it, so here.


End file.
